You're not alone
by ReturnMeMyInnocence
Summary: Nishinoya is known as a guardian angel, but who will guard his back? New here, and I just think that there way too little Nishinoya fanfictions so... HERE haha hope you guys enjoy


**Well… Just because I can? And well, the fact that there are way too little fics about Nishinoya . Anyway, this is my first fanfiction, so I do hope that you guys will like this fic. Also, I would like it if you guys could give me some constructive criticism or something since English is not really my first language. Meh, I'm ranting, I apologize. Well then, ON WITH THE STOREHHH~~~~**

Adrenaline ran through his body, filling him with a feeling of thrill and anticipation. Their opponents were good, and would have most likely beat them if not for their 'freakish quicks', as the other schools called it.

"Nishinoya!"

"I got it!"

He slid on his stomach and saving another ball yet again, as it went up and he stayed on the ground. He quickly leaped up onto his feet, waiting to save yet another ball. He watched as their ace finally slam the ball through their opponents' defense, earning them another point which he thought should have been scored long ago. He looked at the scores, 19-20, with Karasuno just barely winning. They just had 5 more points to go before they would win the entire game and Nishinoya could finally nurse his bruises. The newly formed bruise on his stomach from his earlier slidings hurt a lot and he didn't think that it would heal anytime soon.

'BEEEEEEEP!' The whistle blew, startling him out of his thoughts. Their opponent had swapped another player in and he looked scarier than the last. Sure enough, the tables were turned and the scores were currently 21-23, their opponents in the lead. Nishinoya worked harder to save the balls, not letting the other team score, and most importantly, connecting everyone together.

"Kageyama! Left!"

"Asahi san!"

Asahi charged, flying into the air, proving the 'flightless ravens' comment wrong. He slammed his hand onto the ball once more, the ball charging with much speed into the other court with a loud 'BAM!' while their opponents fell to the ground. _22-23, 3 points more. _Nishinoya thought, swapping out with tsukishima, wiping his sweat off and taking a drink before swapping back in.

The points were now tied, with Hinata in the vanguard. Now would be the best time to score the remaining 2 points and win, with Hinata plying as the decoy. 'Thud!' Hinata had just scored another point, and so they were in the lead with match point. As Hinata aimed for another quick, the guy that swapped in shouted, "WE WILL NEVER BE DEFEATED THAT EASILY…NUMBER 10!"

He slammed Hinata's quick down, as Nishinoya's eyes widened in shock. _… what? How did he….._ His body reacted, and before he knew it, he was on the ground once more, his leg in intense pain but fortunately with the ball still in the air. He stayed on the ground as he watched Asahi score their last point.

"YATA! WE WON!"

"WE DID IT!"

"EVERYONE YOU DID WE- Noya, what's wrong are you okay?"

"Nishinoya senpai?"

Everyone gathered around him as he had his head down. He shook it, smiling at everyone, as he tried to stand up, but the pain in his leg mad him wince and he stumbled, falling to the ground once more. "NISHNOYA!"

**(Ps, not sure if the page breaker can be seen but meh, that's not really important. SCENE CHANGE~~~)**

"Noya you sure you're okay?"

"OF COURSE! What kind of guardian am I if I can't even handle such small injuries? And you guys worry too much, my ankle's only twisted, it will heal in a week."

_Thankfully they don't know about the bruises underneath yet… God knows how much they would fuss over it and stop me from playing volleyball…_

"Being a guardian doesn't make you immune to pain! Stop overexerting yourself Noya! You are now banned to play volleyball for a week!"

"A WEEK?! BUT…"

He protested as he pointed at his captain right above his face, unknowingly making his shirt ride up.

"DAICHI SAN, A WEEK IS TOO LONG!"

"Noya… what on earth are these?!"

_Eh? AH SHIT THEY FOUND OUT_ Nishinoya panicked as Asahi walked over to lift his shirt, revealing his bruises. Some were old, some were new, but the old ones did not look any better than the new ones. They were a mixture of red, purple, black and yellow, some looking worse than others, some bigger than normal. He pulled his shirt down, hiding the bruises from others' view, and turned his head to face the other way, refusing to look at anyone's eyes. No one had ever seen the bruises on his stomach, no one knew about it.

"You had more injuries and you didn't tell us? Noya…"

"You guys already had too much to worry about, and I wanted to lessen everyone's worries by being a better libero and not worry anyone else…"

He sounded smaller, weaker, and too full of guilt for making others worry. He could not meet anyone's gaze, and honestly speaking he was getting tired.

"Nishinoya senpai… You… don't always have to protect us you know.."

"Eh?"

"Nishinoya senpai always guards our backs, that's why you're called the guardian angel of karasuno. But if you guard our backs, who is going to guard yours? We all have our weak moments, that's why we're worried about you. Who better to guard your back than those of whom you are guarding?"

"Kageyama is right you know Nishinoya, we are a team, you are not alone!"

Everyone smiled at him, as tears filled his eyes. Ah, this was his team, his friends, his family, the ones he had worked so hard to protect.

"Come, let us treat those bruises Noya, and for hiding those bruises, I'm increasing your ban to 2 weeks."

"EHHHHHH! DAICHI SANNN!"

**(PAGE BREAKER MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA)**

"Noya!"

"Alright!"

The ball went up into the air, right into Kageyama's hands and right up into the air again as it was tossed to Tanaka, who as usual, spiked it with insulting comments. The whistle blew, signaling the end of the first game. Nishinoya sat on the bench, panting and wiping his sweat off his brows with the back of his hand.

"Here."

A towel and bottle appeared in his sight. He took them with a 'Thank you' and proceeded to clean himself up and rehydrate himself.

"You did well today, our guardian angel."

"Mou… I am not angel…"

"Haha, close enough. We'll take care of that new bruise later okay?"

"Eh? How did you…"

"We're your family Noya, we take care of each other. You're not alone."

Asahi rubbed Nishinoya's head affectionately before walking off to the court. Nishinoya stood there, stunned before he smiled. _Ah…I forgot… I am not along, you guys are my family, and I will protect all of you too._

**WEEEEELLLL HOW WAS THAT? WAS IT GOOD? BAD? ANYTHING? Honestly speaking, I didn't know what to write at first, because I had no motivation. And also, I'm hungry T^T It's… 6pm in the evening and I have not had my lunch yet. Also, as you can most likely tell, NISHINOYA IS MY FAVOURITE~~~ AHAHAHA HE'S JUST… I CANNOT THERE ARE NO WORDS TWT HAHAHA Well I hope you enjoyed it, and hopefully if I'm free I shall write somemore? HEHEHE SEEYA~**


End file.
